Recently, much attention has been focused on providing wireless packet data service to mobile data communication users. For example, "Cellular Digital Packet Data System Specification," Release 1.0 (Jul. 19, 1993), describes a connectionless, multi protocol network service that provides peer network wireless extension to existing data networks and in which one or both ends of the data communications may be a mobile end system.
Like voice networks, data communication networks typically have more than one path between two endpoints. Data network equipment may use protocols such as the Routing Information Protocol and the Open Shortest Path First to determine what those paths are and to determine which path represents the best route between a given pair of end systems. These protocols, however, run counter to the notion of equal access which would provide non-discriminatory exchange access to inter-exchange carriers, and which would allow a user or subscriber of the network services to choose the route by which the data is communicated between end systems. Equal access would permit a subscriber to select the route by which data is communicated at least with respect to those paths for which the subscriber pays.
In voice communication networks, a subscriber may choose a long distance carrier at the time he signs up for service. The subscriber also may change the long distance carrier at any time simply by contacting the local service provider. Furthermore, a subscriber may select a long distance carrier on a per-call basis.
Packet data networks are, however, connectionless by nature. In other words, packets of data may be exchanged between any pair of end systems at any time without explicitly establishing a connection. Packet data networks, therefore, pose unique problems in determining how to permit a subscriber to choose the inter-LATA (Local Access Transport Area) data carrier or inter-exchange carrier which will transport its data between end systems.